Ikari
(current) (former) (former) | birthday =January 9th | age =17 years old (at debut) 28 years old (current) | gender =Male | height =5ft 10in | weight =Unknown | eyes =Reddish Brown | hair =White | blood type =O | unusual features =Reddish Brown Eyes | affiliation =Aether (loosely) (loosely) (loosely) | previous affiliation =Karakura Town Sengetsu Kawahiru Seireitou Kawahiru | occupation =Substitute Shinigami of New York | previous occupation =High School Student Substitute Shinigami of Karakura Town | team =None | previous team =Seireitou's Group | partner =Midnight Sun Kitate | previous partner =Shirokaze Kawatsuki Sengetsu Kawahiru Tenmu Yue | base of operations =New York | marital status =Single | relatives =Unnamed Shinigami Hybrid Mother, Unnamed Human Father | education =Sengetsu (Initial Shinigami) Karakura High School Makōtō (Post Shinigami / Hollowfication) | status =Active | shikai =Kurogitsune Kyūsaishami | bankai =Ten-jiku Kurogitsune Tendō Kyūsaishami }} Ikari (怒り, "Wrath"), known by his full name as Taka Fuyutama (鷹冬霊, "Falcon of the Winter Spirit") is a former shinigami - human hybrid that had aligned with Seireitō during the Events the followed The Return of Datara. He is a strong soul reaper despite him being three-quarters human, with him being shown holding his own against his teacher Sengetsu Kawahiru during several training sessions. After he lost his powers during his fight with his former teacher, he trained with Makōtō to acquire Hollow powers in order to restore his shinigami status as a Vizard. He later returns to the world stage at Age 28, during this time skip he's grown up alot and has gained new powers showing his progression after the events of The World Court Saga having given up his powers and become a standard shinigami. To some he is known as the Shiroyōkai (白妖怪, "White Phantom") because of his white hair and speed. Appearance Taka is mid height and average weight; having spiky white hair and Reddish brown eyes, which he inherited from his mother. While he is able to manifest his zanpakutō while in human form, it is required that he leaves his body to use his powers at full strength. While in human form, he wears a track jacket and he also wears khaki cargo pants and white sneakers with a red shirt. While in Shinigami form, he wears a black Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) with white kimono pants and his zanpakutou are held on his waist. :Currently he wears a totally diffferent outfit in soul form, wearing a white shirt with a coat overtop that has a body that is white and the arms are black with strange patterns on them. He wears hakama pants that are black and white like his coat, on his hip is his zanpakutō. Personality and Traits Taka is good-natured and cheerful, but he gets serious in dangerous situations. He argues constantly with his friends, and they don't seem to get along at all. However, it is shown that he really does care for them; for example, when he tells Shirokaze that if he can't save Sengetsu, as his friend, Taka would never forgive him. Taka is also very secretive about his past, not willing to talk about it even to his friends. In addition, He can also get very competitive, even going so far as to seal up Shirokaze's spiritual pressure but this proved to be bad as the seal was broken and he was sent flying into a wall. After he found out Sengetsu was with the Akirakyū and they were involved with the capture of Madara "Kamui" Kawahiru his personality turned colder as he felt betrayed and this is only worsened when he takes his teachers life. Background Shortly after he was born he was attacked by hollows to which his mother took down and subsequently left him with his father leading to him growing up without her help in understanding why he could see spirits while others couldn't. As a child he was isolated as he didn't make friends well since everyone thought he was strange because he talked to what they said nothing, but in actuality he was talking to the spirits in Karakura town, His first friend was a girl named Yuzu who also could see spirits, she would talk about her older brother alot explaining that he was a Shinigami and about hollows and what not, this friendship led to him having feelings for Yuzu, but she couldn't return them. On his 1st day of high school he was attacked by an Adjuchas and Yuzu was hurt, this sorrow caused him to awaken his shinigami powers and he attacked the hollow, this however wasn't his best choice as the hollow easily defeated him, but he wounded it badly enough that it retreated. When he was about 18 and about to graduate from Karakura High his father was shot down in cold blood by a mugger. This marked a dark day from him and is also the day he met Sengetsu Kawahiru as Sengetsu had arrived to preform the konsou on Taka's father and sensed a large power from the boy. After he sent Taka's father to the soul society he offered to train him to use his shinigami powers and become the new protector of Karakura town. Recent History Pre-Worlds Court Saga Before the start of the The World Court Saga events are abit sketchy for Taka as he was training with Sengetsu Kawahiru. It was during this training he met Makōtō Kawahiru by association with the cousins. Hearing about the abduction of Madara Kawahiru by easedropping on Makōtō and Sen while they were talking, he offered his services when Sengetsu refused to be a part of a potential war. This event also marked the return of Shisui Kawahiru which shocked Sengetsu and Makōtō greatly as he was presumed Deceased and that he had information from his brother the soul king. The World Court Saga Taka first appears as Seireitou is leaving for the Yāolù, where he meets Raian Getsueikirite, Tetsuro Ryuzaki, and Seireitou Kawahiru. During the trip he finds out the plan and offers himself as the defense for their ship as the rest of the members went on the assault against the Yāolù Armada. Once they reach land the team meets Lucius Ichimaru and Dante who they do battle against, but Lucius ends abruptly leaving the rescue party to do as planned and infiltrate the city. He is now stationed as the East of the imperial City and is awaiting Sei's kido. Battle with Sengetsu After its revealed that Sengetsu has turned traitor, Harusame and Taka team up to battle the powerful shinigami that was once Taka's teacher. The three battle and Sengetsu is able to hold them both back even with Haru's hollow enhanced shikai abilities and a direct hit from Taka's Hachiman attack, its after a while that Taka finally reveals his bankai to his teacher and the world which forces Sengetsu to use his own bankai but this is doesn't turn into a good idea as his zanpakutou possesses him and causes him to go on a berserk rampage. Haru and Taka decide to use their ultimate attacks against Sengetsu. Taka raises his blade skywards and channels the reishi into it as Haru channels his lifeforce into his blade. The two fire Kotoamatsukami & Akatokiyami ''' at Sengetsu who fires his '''Gouzanzemyōū attack at them and the three collide causing an explosion; Haru took the brunt of the attack as he was protecting Taka but he feels his life start to fade away as Sengetsu who took the full force of the attacks was bifurcated, his body fading to black as his brother dies at the same time; leaving Taka in a puddle of blood powerless. Regaining What was lost After his battle with his teacher Taka was without his shinigami powers to which he could not stand. Tenmu, Taka's battle partner and best friend offers to help him attempt to regain his powers to which Makōtō said was almost impossible by regular means and that the only way for him "to reclaim what was lost by touching the sun" he must gain a power greater than his previous force and with this Makōtō led Taka to the same underground training area Ichigo had trained in to reclaim his powers, and forced Taka to go through the Shattered Shaft training claiming that he had to enter the realm of the Hollow in order to gain what he had lost. Awakening Saga During this arc Taka is reintroduced as the Substitute Shinigami of New York City. It is here we ss that he has lost his Vizard powers and even holds a new zanpakutō. During this time it is explained exactly how Taka came to be in this current situation. Non-Canon Appearances Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Even without his Shinigami powers, Taka has shown himself to be deceptively strong, as shown from his ability to punch a hollow that was three times his size into a wall to save a plus. When he is in his Shinigami body, Taka's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. His overall abilities are great enough that he was able to fend off three Shinigami Seated Officers with a single punch each; one of which shattered one of their Zanpakutō at the same time. His strength is also great enough to stop repeated axe blows from an arrancar. Immense Durability: While only a teenage Human, Taka has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, as shown from his ability to safely break free from a binding spell (albeit a low-level one) and withstand an assault from a large Hollow. When in his Shinigami form, Taka's physical durability is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Humans effortlessly. It was stated by Yuki that a Shinigami's life force is their spiritual power. As such, Taka is able to withstand attacks that would be fatal to most Shinigami. Keen Intellect: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Taka has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his high school, Taka's grades were at the top of his class despite his growing job as a shinigami. Aside from that, Taka appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks, but often times the powers of his shikai or bankai tend to make him cocky. Grandmaster Swordsman: Taka is a highly proficient combatant. In combat, he doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. His ability to wield his combat skills was evident even when he was a child. He is rarely seen using his Zanpakutō's special ability, which could allow him to be quite deadly in close quarters and at a distance, because it is capable of destroying multiple targets at once. :*'Number One: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. :*'Number Six: Gyaku Karasu' (逆烏, Reverse Raven): The user uses shunpo to quickly get behind their opponent and then quickly doing a reverse spin hitting their opponent with the back edge of edge sword, slicing into them with an accurate and rapid slash. :*'Number Nine: Hayabusa Tobikomi' (隼飛び込み, "Peregrine Falcon Dive"): This advanced technique allows for the user to slice their opponent using super sharp and quick slices of razor sharp wind and energy that can completely rip the target to shreds. It can cut through the Hierro of an arrancar or the reiatsu of even high level shinigami. :*'Number Nineteen: Nizen Sekai' (二・千・世・界, Two Thousand Worlds): The user must first create a second sword out of reishi then use this and their zanpakutou to strike with two large energy waves that slam into their opponent causing massive damage and destruction. Kido Specialist: His skills with Kido are average allowing for him to use Hado spells up to number 60 and bakudo up to 75. Hand to Hand Combatant: Having been trained by Captain Sengetsu of Squad Nine the son of Shisui of Squad Two, he learned the way of the Onmitsukidō, and how to fight unarmed. Incredible Spiritual Pressure: Despite only being a hybrid he has a very unusually high spiritual pressure rivaling most vice captain class shinigami of the thirteen court squad guard. It was mentioned by Sengetsu that "Taka has a power that could allow him to become captain of a Gotei 13 Squad one day, his only hold up is his inability to grasp the steps to learn bankai." Shunpo Expert: Having been trained by Sengetsu he learned how to move at high speeds, almost matching his former teachers prowess. He can utilize some techniques such as Senka and Utsusemi. Animal Transformation: Due to his experimentation with kidō spells Taka is able to take the form of an animal namely a White Snake. This form is not used for combat but rather re-con as it is inconspicuous. His oddest part of his transformation is that his White Snake form can be triggered by the touch of Sunny, for an unstated reason. Zanpakutō Kyūsaishami (救済者三, "Savior of Three"): Over the years that Taka spent training his powers he evolved Kurogitsune into a new form. This new zanpakutō called itself Kyūsaishami and it opened up a new set of abilities for Taka. When sealed it took the form of a single black Daitō with an ovular crossguard and white wrapping on the hilt, ending with a cross medal given to him by his late teacher, the blade is solid white and is approximately 2 feet in length and an inch wide from blade edge to the brunt-side. When not in use it is inside a solid black sheath. Kyūsaishami exist as three spirits, representing the separation of Taka's Willpower, Emotion and Knowledge. The first of the three is a small female child with white hair and holding a mirror, she represents Taka's Emotions and as such has dominion of any being's emotions that gazes into her mirror. The second of the trio is an older woman holding a book and having blond hair wearing a long hooded dress, she represents Taka's Knowledge and possess the ability of Precognition meaning that she knows what someone is going to do the second it comes into their mind, but if the target changes at the last second then her powers falter and fail. The third of the triad is a young male, similar to Taka in appearance representing Taka's Willpower, having unrivaled stamina and endurance as well as keen senses and fighting ability. These three grant Taka abilities similar to their own. :Shikirijitsu (仕切り実, "Division of Reality"): This is an ability that can be used in or out of his shikai form and with this Taka channels the reishi in the air into his blade and then releases it in the form of red energy ripples. These blast can be molded and directed with his mind and this makes them deadly accurate, once hit the effect is that it causes the separation of his opponent between their mind, body and soul aka Willpower, Knowledge and Emotion. As they separate they become relatively weaker in areas outside that divisions specialty. Shikai: To release Kyūsaishami he holds his blade pointed to the ground in front of his heart and utters the phrase, "Embrace" (抱擁, Hōyō) and without removing the sword from the sheath it is enveloped in spiritual energy and then takes the form of an elongated Daitō having no crossguard and reversed colors. His appearance also slightly changes as his Shihakushō changes into a western style outfit with an eastern motif, consisting of a long haori similar to that of a captains in the Gotei 13, a solid black sleeveless shirt with matching pants that are slimmer than that of the normal hakama. On his feet he wears blue armor plated boots and around his neck is a matching bandana. Atop his head he wears a blue cowboy hat accented with gold. :Shikai Special Ability: At first Kyūsaishami's powers seem to be that of a melee type and nothing more but its true powers reside in the ability to control Taka's opponents ability to fight by manipulating their willpower and emotions and then viewing their actions before they happen allowing for a counter to be made ahead of time. These abilities are triggered by an invisible ring of spiritual energy which when mixed wit his Shikirijitsu ability allows the area to full under certain laws divided into three areas governed by his spirits, once triggered all within are under these rules including Taka himself as he is separated as well with each version of Taka having a separate blade to use in combat. These three areas are locked from all outside influences and cannot be entered unless the one governing them allows it. The three separate versions of Taka each hold a separate form of his shikai as the Emotion entity holds a short dagger-like version of the Daitō capable of creating mirrors that can become a shield, or a lens to amplify the other attacks. His Willpower entity wields the fullsized Daitō. The Wisdom entity's sword is dissolved into a glove and has little special powers as this form relies on kidō. :* Sekiha Tenkyoken: (関波天ミラーブレード, "Spirit Stone Wave of the Heavenly Mirror Blade"): Learned while training against Kyūsaishami during Jinzen, this technique is Taka's signature technique and is the true form of his Sanmiittai no Kizu attack. When used it takes the form of a large azure colored energy wave or "scar" this energy is released from his blade after he slices the air with his blade, sending shockwaves towards his opponent(s). The degree of the damage done depends on the amount of joy he feels in his heart during the fight, the more joy the stronger the scar released. :* Jōshōryū (上昇竜, Ascending Dragon): Summoning a transuculent purple dragon from the tip of his blade, it roars at first to intimidate the opponent, then throws itself at Ikari, forming a many sided barrier with multiple transuculent orbs located on it that form it's squared faces. The barrier is extremely durable, it's only weakness being that if an orb is destroyed, the barrier shrinks, and will continue to shrink the more orbs are destroyed, until it crushes Ikari. To avoid this, he can deactivate it. : Tendō Kyūsaishami (天路救済者三, "Celestial Path Of The Savior Trio") is the name of Taka's bankai and once released he is shrouded with crimson spiritual pressure but its appearance and form are currently unknown. The only thing known about this bankai is that its spirit takes the form of a young male, having white hair having green eyes nad a strange smile on his face. This spirit is rather brash an tells Taka that he is not worthy of his powers as what he wants to protect and what Taka wants to protect are to polar opposite things. Whats strange is that this spirit unlike its shikai forms resides as one being showing the reunification of Taka's willpower, knowledge and emotions but the differences can be shown by the difference in his eye color. Once released there is a large explosion of spiritual energy which erupts from the ground violently. Once this subsides his cowboy appearance is more pronounced as he is now no longer wearing his haori as its been replaced by an ankle length black coat lined with silver, the middle is lined with buckles and it remains open. Underneath is a solid black shirt and he wears pants that match his coat, on his feet he wears black armored boots that have the insignia of the Fuyutama house on the sides, his sword is replaced by a solid black gauntlet. :Bankai Special Ability: While in bankai he is able to achieve a state of perfect nirvana as he in perfect balance between his Willpower, Knowledge and Emotions. The special powers he gains as a result of achieving metaphysical perfection, he has been granted the gift to control his own physical existence in order to manipulate himself relative to his surroundings in battle. Using this he is able to evade harm, erase himself for brief moments of time (about 2 minutes at a time) or generate a strong force that repels others away or he can generate a weak force to attract others towards him. This nirvana state has its limits as after using any of his abilities his reflexes are slowed severely, his senses are dulled to the extent that his vision is blurred and his hearing is that of someone going deaf as well as his body being put into a near state of shock if his abilities are used for too long. :* Supersonic speed: While in his bankai state he is able to move at speeds that far exceed that of shunpo, then when added to his Static ability he can imitate the effects of by stunning his opponents with well placed blows to pressure points. ::* Static: While moving at his high rates of speed he was able to generate a large amount of static energy, by manipulating this energy he can stun opponents and create electromagnetic fields. :* Enhanced Sekiha: His Sekiha scars are much larger than before, and with the removal of his need to feel intense joy, these scars are deadly accurate as they violently rip open the very air as they move through it. :* Strong and Weak Force Generation: With this he is able to produce a strong force to repel others or a weak force to attract other towards his center. These powers also give his senses a major increase to near inhuman levels. :* Limited Reality Bending: As his powers manifested in bankai he gained the power to control his own state of existence in order to erase his presence from reality in order to blur the lines between what is material and what is fictional so that attacks phase through him. This technique has a time limit of about 2 minutes for which he has to return to a solid state. This is was loosely based on the Izanagi Technique from Naruto :* Precognition: As a part of his nirvana he has the ability to have a sense or feeling that indicates danger is near as he is aware of this feeling, some kind of invisible force pulls out of harm's way until the "vibe" has faded or disappeared altogether. It also has the ability to grant him a level of clarity that allows him to instinctively know how to evade an attack. This ability has a small window of opportunity before the attack would hit him and once used he would instinctively orient himself to safety. The main weakness of this technique is that if he saw the attack visually he cannot evade harm as he would have been aware of the inherent danger. This is was strongly inspired by Victoria's special power in the Twilight Series. :* Uramasa (占正, "Exact Divination") is the special technique of Tendō Kyūsaishami and something that he has denied Taka from learning saying that he is not ready to use it. This technique is hinted to be in the same field as the Final Getsuga Tenshō or Taka's previous Kotoamatsukami as it is a Bankai only technique. Former Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Hollowfication Stats Trivia *Taka is going to be my main character used in any site-wide stories as my other main character Kishu Kiyoihi resides outside of the bleach universe and is strictly a Kan'na universe character. In terms of abilities, personality and background hes a mix of Kishu, Shirokaze Kawatsuki, and Shiroyume Rikōhi. *Taka's Theme song is Closer by Inoue Joe and his Battle theme is One Winged Angel from Final Fantasy VII. *His powers are based on the Lake Guardians from pokemon as well as the Power of Three from charmed. Reference